1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller of a touch-sensing display apparatus and a driving method of the touch-sensing display apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a touch controller of a touch display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus having a touch-sensing function is generally implemented by a touch system and a display system independent to each other. System integration and cost reduction are unchanged developing trends of electronics industry. With progress of fabrication techniques, a touch panels is now successfully integrated with a display panel, so that a user can direct an electronic device to perform required operations through touch operations. Generally, sensing units on the touch panel and pixel units on the display panel are all arranged on a two-dimensional plane in matrices, and timings for updating frames and detecting touch points are determined according scan signals.
Generally, the touch panel has to detect an electrical difference between a touch operation and a non-touch situation. The electrical difference is generally very small, so that noise interference has to be prevented. However, when the display panel is driven, scan signals, data signals and a common electrode signal are transmitted, and when these signals are varied, the touch panel is influenced. Under a developing trend that the touch panel is integrated with the display panel, interference there between becomes more serious.